Jetita Fanfiction: Fated Lovers
huehue abusive relationship no im sorry plz no kill This is actually based on a dream I had last night, lol. Here's an overview of the plot: Amanita was bored and walking through some city (I guess the one at the beginning of Sonic Riders? idk) and Jet came through riding his extreme gear, knocking her down, then the rest of the Babylon Rogues came through. Amanita couldn't get her mind off of Jet though. Then she saw an ad for the EX World Grand Prix, and wanted to join it, but couldn't... or could she? Could this bring these two fated lovers apart? Find out in this fanfiction, Jetita: Fated Lovers! (It ain't finished yet tho and my fanfic writing skills are terrible so... xD) Chapter One: Just Another Boring Day... Amanita was bored, walking through a city. She looked at the road on both sides to see if any cars were coming through, and none were. She walked across. She'd only got across a few steps when all of a sudden, some sort of green mobian riding some sort of hover board came through, knocking Amanita to the ground. "Hey!" Amanita said while getting knocked down. The mobian ignored her. Before Amanita had a chance to get up, two other birds came through on hover boards, again ignoring Amanita. Amanita sighed and got up, brushing herself off. However, for some reason she could not stop thinking about the green mobian; who appeared to be a hawk. She finally walked over to the other side of the road. On the large TV on the building near her, some sort of advertisement came on, grabbing her attention. "Hohohoho! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show. We've got an exciting event just for you!" The man in the advertisment said. 'Finally something to do on this boring day?' Amanita thought to herself. "Since you all seem so bored, I've put together a little extra something to spice things up. I call it the EX World Grand Prix!" The man on the advertisment said, yet again. Amanita tilted her head in curiosity. "A tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear!". "Extreme gear?" Amanita said to herself, quietly. "Not just a race... but a special race, to see who's the fastest. And... these races are no-holds-barred!" The man in the advertisment said again. "I don't know what an extreme gear is, but... this seems interesting..." Amanita said to herself. "All contestants pay a simple entry fee of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner takes it all!" The advertisement said. "Wait... what's a Chaos emerald?" Amanita said to herself. She sighed. "Maybe I won't be able to do this?" she said to herself again. "So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge!" The man said, then the advertisement ended. Amanita sighed. "Back to my boring day again..." She started walking away. Then the advertisment came back on. "And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current contestants." The ad said. Amanita stopped walking and decided to continue watching since she was so bored. "These players, they're hot, the best racers I could find!" Then the ad showed the contestants who have already signed up. It showed a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna, and... those birds from before?! "So they must've been practicing for the EX World Grand Prix?" Amanita said to herself. "If only I could join this, it'd give me a chance to talk to that green one... he looked cute..." Amanita quickly put her hand over her mouth and gasped, even though no one was listening. Did she just say to herself she has a crush on him? No, she couldn't possibly... could she? Should I continue this? Is it good enough? Category:Shame Board